1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement tools and, more specifically, to a rafter layout tool for facilitating the layout of bird's mouth, seat cuts, fascia and soffit cuts and for the common, hip and valley rafters.
The tool is comprised of a protractor member, indicator arm and 90 degree arm with ability of indicator arm to slide up and down for different size lumber from 2″×6″ to 2″×12″ and 90 degree arm to slide side to side and up and down for different size fascia, soffit and seat cuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rafter squares designed for construction. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,555 issued to Moore on Apr. 27, 2004.